


Drugged & Hostage

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Captive, Gen, drugged, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Days 17 & 18 prompts from Whump-tober 2018.





	Drugged & Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> I lost inspiration and got busy so I didn't do most of the prompts. Got an idea that combined two of the prompts tho so that's something.

Waking up was a slow process. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. It took him a minute to realize that the reason his mouth felt dry was because there was a gag stuffed in his mouth. He heard people talking somewhere else in the room but Marvin couldn't focus on what they were saying. Everything sounded fuzzy and it gave him a headache. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The lights in the room made him squint and worsened his headache. Marvin let his eyes fall closed again.

He tried to think. Remember what happened. All he could remember though was finishing the magic show at the fair-grounds. But nothing much after that. Carefully, he opened his eyes again, just a little, and tried to move his arms. They were tied tightly behind him with what could be rope. His body felt heavy. Had he been drugged? He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was he had to get himself out.

Reaching out Marvin searched for his magic but all he got was a few sparks from his fingers. He blinked and tried to pull himself out of what was wrong. Maybe... if he could get enough of a spark he could burn off the rope keeping him restricted. “Hey.” Marvin froze. “I think our little friend is awake.” Footsteps approached him.

A man crouched in front of him and, grabbing his chin, forced him to face him. Mavin blinked a few times trying to rid himself of the slight fuzziness. Tugging at his wrists, he could already feel the heavy feeling from earlier start to wear off. Marvin glared at the man as he tried to focus on searching for his magic. “Hm. Is it wearing off already?” The man let him go and got to his feet and walked away. Marvin found it difficult to keep his head held up, since the heavy feeling hadn't dissipated completely.

Marvin shifted his eyes to look around the room. There were four men. But he could also hear faint footsteps and voices outside as well. “...You're giving him more?” Marvin turned his attention to the men in the corner. “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

“You told me it wouldn't kill 'im so what does it matter.” the man who had just confronted Marvin spoke. He stuck a needle through the top of the vial.

He really was drugged. Whatever was in that made it immensely difficult to access his magic. Marvin wondered if that was actually the point of it. “It'll get his attention either way. I just don't think it's worth the risk...”

“Are you in charge here?”

“... No sir.”

“Then mind your fucking business.” The man turned back to Marvin. He waved over one of the other two men before stepping back over to him. Marvin panicked. He couldn't defend himself, not with his magic sealed and being tied up. The other man was instructed to hold Marvin still so he could inject the drug. Marvin shook his head and tried to pull away as what he attempted to say was muffled by the gag. But none of it did any good as the man stuck the needle in his arm and injected the drug. Getting to his feet, the man deposited the used needle on the table he'd gotten it from before turning back around. “Now then, let's send our message.”

When Marvin found himself waking up again it was from someone trying to wake him up. There was no noises except from their voice. “Marvin? Hey, you okay?” Marvin felt the gag get pulled out of his mouth. “Marvin, come on, please wake up.” His body felt so heavy. Like he could barely move. He cracked his eyes open only to shut them again due to the brightness in the room. Marvin barely felt the rope around his wrists get pulled away. “Co-come on, I'm getting you out of here.” Marvin slowly opened his eyes as he felt his savior lift him up.

Weakly, Marvin gripped onto their shirt. “My hero...”

Jackie gave a weak laugh. “Yeah. It's me. I'm calling Henrik once we're out of here.” He paused for a second. “God, I'm so glad you're okay...” Marvin let his eyes drift closed again. A couple minutes past and he felt a light breeze on his face before he realized Jackie had set him down. Jackie said something next to him but he didn't catch what it was said before he felt himself drift off again. He came to briefly as a car pulled up and hurried footsteps rushed over to them. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was how late in the day it was. Marvin was relieved when he saw Henrik. The doctor helped him to the car before Marvin slipped back unconscious.

 


End file.
